Epoch
by NBlank
Summary: Hisa Ikiru. Born and raised in Japan. An natural fighter and a bearer of one of the 22 Arcana cards. At the age of 16 she is forced to move to Regalo, a place of friends, family, and remorse. "You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you as you are to them." - Desmond Tutu. (I know, the summary is terrible but I hope you give this story a chance!)


**Hello Readers! My Name is NBlank!**

 **This is my first time uploading a story on**

 **I'm not the best writer, so please review and I'll attempt to reply to all of them.**

 **I DO NOT OWN LA STORIA DELLA ARCANA FAMIGLIA. I ONLY OWN THE OC**

 _ **Hisa Ikiru**_

"The Arcana Famiglia is a group of people that protect Regalo, a wealthy country in the west. They are run by Mondo and Sumire. Mondo has the 21st card _Il Mundo: The World._ Sumire is contracted with the the 20th card, _Il Giudizio: Judgement._ They will be watching over you when you are transferred to the Arcana Famiglia."

Kiru raised her eyebrows worth an irradiated look. "I was under the impression that I was going there to protect Regalo along with the other members of the Famiglia, not to be babysitted." _I'm not a child anymore._ Kiru frowned at the older man, then abruptly turned around and walked of the the dining room. The rebellious 16 year old could still hear Yuudai-sama calling out for her but she didn't care. Why did she have to go join the Arcana Famiglia? Why couldn't she just join the JBF (Japan Branch Famiglia) here? _Why must I leave Japan?_

Kiru threw the door to her bedroom open, walking straight to her mirror as she did so. She raised a hand up to her slightly unruly, long black hair and sighed. She looked like a regular japanese person. Dark hair, smooth pale skin, and an asian complexion. If it only weren't for her startling electric blue eyes. Some called it beautiful, other called it unnatural. There were other rare beauties on Japan as well. People that were of 2 ethnicities, or those who were lucky enough to be born unique.

Kiru was like that in a way. Most people saw her as a rare beauty, but there was one thing that separated her from the whole population of Japan. Her Arcana powers.

"Excuse me? Ikiru-san? May I come in?"

Kiru jumped a bit at the new voice and saw the flustered maid's reflection in the mirror. Kiru turned and gave her a small smile, "You know you don't have to be so cautious, Ayase."

"I know Ikiru-san, but I know you're still upset about having to move to Regalo. I've been to Regalo many times with Yuudai-sama and it really is a beautiful country. You've been there as well, Ikiru-san. You went as a child a few times and played with the princess, Felicita."

Kiru knew that. She knew better than anyone. Kiru could remember the last time she went to Regolas, though they weren't the best memories. But she could only remember fond thoughts of the Princess. They would play things like dress-up, dolls, and other things you'd imagine other 8 years old girls would do. But her favorite memory with the Princess is when they would sneak out of their quarters and go watch the members of the Arcana Famiglia fight.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Hey Felicita?"_

" _Yes, Kiru?"_

" _When you grow older, do you think you will join them?"_

" _Of course!"_

 _Kiru snapped her head to the side, surprised by the confidence in the response. She looked at Felicita. Her eyes were glowing with desire._

" _When I grow up and my Arcana powers are a bit more developed, I might be able to join one of the divisions!"_

 _Felicita Turned towards Kiru and smiled, "Kiru, when you grow older, come join us here in Regalos. I'll be here waiting for us to become comrades. Let's protect our family together, Okay?"_

 _~End Flashback~_

"Ikiru-san? Ikiru-san? Are you okay?"

Kiru felt the petite maid lightly shaking her, waking her from her flashback. She let out a small chuckle, surprising Ayase, "I'm good, Ayase."

Kiru saw Ayase let out a breath of relief. "Ikiru-san, maybe you should start packing any other things you might need to live in Regolas. You have to leave early in the morning to reach Regalo by the scheduled time."

Kiru didn't want to move to Regalo. She wanted to stay in Japan and fight with Yuudai-sama. Then again, Yuudai-sama was as stubborn as a mule and as far as Kiru could remember, Regalo was like a second home to her when she was younger. So maybe, just maybe, she won't end up trying to throw herself off the side of the boat on their way there.

* * *

It takes a little over a month to get to Regalo. Kiru could barely even last the first hour.

The members of the JBF and many other acquaintances had gathered the day before she left for her farewell party and then had gathered around the western harbor to say their last goodbyes. _Yuudai-sama was the hardest to say goodbye too,_ Kiru thought to herself. _That damn old man. Why send me off if you're gonna cry like that?_ Kiru started at the people at the harbor, the people that were slowly disappearing behind the waves. The last she saw was Yuudai-sama quietly wiping his tears away. _I'll miss you, Yuudai-sama._

The ship was fairly big, but Kiru felt like she was suffocating. She had been overseas with Yuudai-sama plenty of times, but this time she was alone. Well, in a way she was. There were roughly about 25 other men and 10 women on board the ship as well. Merchants looking to sell goods on Regalos. They were polite, nice people. So kiru felt kinda bad for making them worry after she had jumped off the side and into the ocean just an hour after they had left the port. After that (and many more) incidents, the merchants decided that it'd be best to give Kiru her own study. Although she would much rather be back home, the merchants did have stories to share with Kiru from around the world. From the Ice Lands to the Hot Sand, they told her everything about the places they've been too. They also hired someone to watch over her.

Her name was Kagome Makoto. Makoto was only a few months younger than her and was more than happy to keep Kiru company during the long weeks ahead.

"Hey Kiru-chan. Why don't you want to go live in Regalo? It's quite the country."

Kiru's mind froze a bit before answering. No one has ever called her "Kiru-chan" before. It's sort of….. endearing.

"Why would I want to leave my family behind?", Kiru said with a quiet huff, "Yuudai-sama will need a lot of help running the JBF. He's already 59. I'm afraid that he'll get hurt."

Makoto looked at Kiru, curiosity written all over her face. "Ah, is Yuudai-sama your father?"

Kiru shook her head. "No, he isn't. But he's the closest I've got to one."

Makoto looked as if she wanted to ask more, but instead she took Kiru by the hand and dragged her up to the deck, where they leaned their faces over the rushing water while Makoto told her facts about the creatures in the ocean.

Surprisingly, the 4 weeks went by in a flash. Makoto and Kiru spent most of their time discussing their travels while observing the sea. She had also taught Makoto some skills with her _Sai's_. Though Makoto thought throwing knifes were easier.

"There are roughly 40 minutes till we reach the eastern port! Please Prepare!"

Makoto winced at the sound of the captain's voice echoing through the air.

"For a 67 year old man, Gin-san sure can yell." Makoto laughed when Gin abruptly gave her a sharp teasing look.

Kiru laughed along with. "I think that's a good thing, Makoto-chan."

"It sure is." Makoto looked at Kiru with a small smile. "Even though we're merchants and all, we'll be docked in Regalo for at least a week. You better come visit us or I will breach the Arcana Famiglia house myself just to find you."

Makoto teasingly nudged Kiru with a light chuckle and held out her her hand. "You have to promise that you'll come okay?"

Kiru didn't even hesitate. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face when she took Makoto's hand and said, "Okay. I Promise."

"Everyone! We've landed! Start heading to the port!"

Makoto and Kiru started to push the cart with all of Kiru's belongings on it, well more like Kiru pushing and Makoto clinging onto Kiru's appendix and babbling about how much she'd miss her.

They were the last ones off the ship.

"Kiru-chan, I'll be staying in a blue hotel on the sea coast so when you have time go there okay!"

"I will, Makoto-chan."

Kiru waved at Makoto as she ran off to catch up with her family. The dark haired girl smiled to herself as she lowered her hand. _I can't wait to see them again…..well, now what do I do?_

"Excuse me? Are you Hisa Ikiru….san?"

Kiru turned around and saw a man, about in his early twenties with pitch black hair and purple eyes dressed in formal black and white clothing (Kiru liked the top hat).

Kiru nodded. "Yes I'm Hisa Ikiru. Nice to meet you. And please call me Kiru."

The latter grinned. "Welcome to Regalo, Kiru. The Princess wanted to come welcome you herself, but unfortunately she has lots of paperwork for Sword to do because she crashed a stand with Liberta yesterday morning and had to skip out on it." The man was about to go on, but then suddenly stopped. "Oh right, I'm Luca by the way. I'm the Princess's advisor."

"I know."

Luca stared at Kiru with confusion running all through his mind. Kiru just laughed. "I didn't get to meet you when I was younger, but I remember Felicita talking about you when we were younger. She said that you taught her how to cook."

Kiru wasn't too sure, but she thought she saw Luca tearing up and mumbling something along the lines of "Princess is so kind" to "Take that Debito".

After Luca's little meltdown, he placed all of Kiru's luggage into the back of the wagon. "Ready to go, Kiru?"

 _Not really_ "I am. Let's go."

* * *

Luca decided not to go through town and took the back trails towards the mansion.

"It must be hard having to move away from Japan since it's so far away."

Kiru looked down. "It is. But based on what I've heard from the merchants, becoming a part of the Arcana Famiglia sounds like a good idea to me."

A relieved smile appeared on Luca's face. "I'm glad you think so. I was afraid that you wouldn't like having to work with us. There are kids your age in the Arcana Famiglia too. You're the same age is Felicita and Nova. Liberto is one year older. And if you ever get homesick, there's always Mama as well. She and Felicita were so excited when they found out that you were coming here."

Hearing those words made Kiru feel a lot better. Along with being homesick, there was the possibility that she wouldn't get along with the other members.

"Ah Kiru, we're here."

Kiru would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. The house was huge and painted white along with beautifully framed windows and elaborate designs. The flower garden had a large variety of plants that even Kiru couldn't recognize some. The Arcana Famiglia mansion was amazing.

But was caught her attention the most was the beautiful teenage girl with red hair and emerald green eyes standing at the front door. Kiru felt a rush of nostalgia. The good kind.

"Welcome back, Kiru."

 **Thanks again for reading**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Suggestions to my story are accepted.**


End file.
